Justice Reversed
by Dani1314
Summary: A woman who witnessed her brother shot by police years ago. The police who shot her brother was innocent in court. But she won't let it slide that easily. She joins the police force to take down the police and avenge her brother.


"We vote the defendant; Not guilty." "What?!" "Order, order, order in the court. The defendant has been proved not guilty, case dismissed." "The case of the 21 year old Henry Turner murder has been dismissed. The verdict is not guilty on the five police officers that were accused. It was claimed that they had accidently shot the young man. And the person they were shooting at was down a couple of blocks where Henry had walked down, even though he got away and Henry gunned down." "Are you serious? Not guilty, how the hell they voted him not guilty? I was right there when he was shot 22 times" "I don't know Sarah, but that was the verdict." "I want to re-open the case." "You re-opened the case 5 times. And guess what they'll vote not guilty or say it's not enough evidence. Look I know you tried to prove them guilty for 9 years now. But I need you let this go. You're 27; it's not healthy for you holding on to this." "Same way, it's not healthy for police officers to shoot innocent people and not be in jail." "Sarah, I know you were 12, he was your older brother, he took care of you, and I understand but please let this go. Let him rest in peace, please." "Fine, fine, I'll let this go. I'll go get some help and all of that." "Thank you, Sarah. (Kisses Sarah on the lips) I'm going to work." "I can't believe you're still gonna work as a police officer." "Well we need to pay bills right?" (He gets in the car) "Kevin." "Yeah babe, what is it?" "No matter what, I love you." "No matter what, I love you too." (Kevin drives off. Sarah gets in her car and looks at her necklace)

Sarah and Henry walks down the street talking. Henry says to Sarah, "No matter what, I will always love you little sis." Henry gives her a 16 karat diamond engraved necklace that said 'Lil Sis'. Sarah puts on the necklace and says with excitement, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I always wanted a necklace. How did you get this?" "I saved some money, unlike you." Henry grabs Sarah and gives her a…. As they walk further down the street, two white police officers follow them. Henry notices the police and walks slowly behind Sarah. "Why you walking so slow, old man?" Sarah says happily without noticing the police. The police follow them for about three minutes then Henry stops. Sarah keeps walking. The police officers walk past Henry and speedily walk towards Sarah. Then Henry screams to Sarah "Run!" Sarah runs, the police chase after Sarah, and Henry chase after the police. The police catch up to Sarah, grab her and cut through the alley. "We lost him." says the first policeman out of breathe. Sarah tries to fight her way out of the second policeman grip, "Ooo feisty isn't she?" "Now come on darling, with you fighting us is gonna make it harder. Now just open those legs nice and easy." Sarah kicks the policeman in the private area and elbows the other policeman in the face. Sarah runs away screaming and Henry come up behind Sarah. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm good." "Did they hurt you or anything?" "No, I'm good." "Ok, let's go." The policeman gets up and calls for back-up. "Two African-Americans has just injured an officer. One is armed with a pistol; the other one has a switchblade. I repeat two armed African Americans have injured an officer." Henry and Sarah speeds walk and then three officers stop in front of them. The first two officers come up behind the officers. Henry and Sarah back up and run away. The policemen get in the car and chase after them. Sarah cuts through a dark, narrow alley. Henry runs straight and then the policemen shoot Henry 22 times. "Go put a pistol on him." says the third policeman. "Put it in his hand or something?" the fourth policeman says confusedly. "No dumbass just put it on his person." the fifth policeman frustratingly says. "Fine, fine." The policeman gets out the car and puts a pistol on the inside on his side pocket jacket. "Let's go, let's go, and wipe the blood off your hands." "Where's the girl?" "We lost her." "I do have to admit, she runs fast and she was strong." The policemen speed off.

(Sarah continues looking at her necklace and then looks at the group of policemen cheering and laughing outside the courthouse) "Oh yeah, I'll let it go all right." (Sarah starts the car and drives off)


End file.
